All Animals Big and Small/Episodes
List of episodes from All Animals Big and Small. Season 1 (2018-2019) # Who Dun It?/Hammy's Seeds/Facts with Kip: Bongo - A criminal stole from a cheese bank so four animals have to find who is the criminal. Caroline and her friends must figure out why is Hammy collecting more seeds. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Bongo, The species that Balmoral is based on. It aired on January 3, 2018. There is a sneak preview of it (minus FwK) that aired on November 24, 2017. # Top Dog/Piggies on the Run/Facts with Kip: Mountain Lion '- Caroline enters a dog show in which her rival is Duchess the Afghan Hound. A group of pigs invade the town and it is up to Caroline and her friends to stop them. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Mountain Lion, The species that Leia is based on. It aired on January 10, 2018. There is a sneak preview of it (minus FwK) that aired on December 1, 2017. In Piggies on the Run, Sheena the Sloth makes a cameo appearance # '''Rusty's Banjo/Howler's Day Off/Facts with Kip: Skunk '- Loona has accidentally broken Rusty's family banjo and she has to fix it before Rusty finds out. Caroline and her friends takes Howler to the mall for the entire day. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Skunk, The species that Scott is based on. It aired on January 17, 2018. There is a sneak preview of it (minus FwK) that aired on December 8, 2017. # 'Harriet's Meditation/Rise of The Anaconda/Facts with Kip: Okapi '- Harriet the Great Blue Heron teaches Caroline, Hammy, Ev and Loona yoga with other animals. Sid kidnaps a small animal and it is up to everyone to save her. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Okapi, The species that Odie is based on. It aired on January 24, 2018. There is a sneak preview of it (minus FwK) that aired on December 15, 2017. #'Pop Goes the Weasel/Caroline's Little Cousin/Facts with Kip: Peacock '- Wesley plays hide and seek with Caroline and the others by popping up every time. A Pomsky puppy named Katia stays over at Caroline's house. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Peacock, The species that Madame Fowl is based on. It aired on January 31, 2018. There is a sneak preview of it (minus FwK) that aired on December 22, 2017. #'''The Most Elegant Thing/Being Possum/Facts with Kip: Colobus Monkey - Duchess has messed up fur and must get help from her rival Caroline. George the Possum has a sleepover with Hammy but things are making the boys nervous about the movie called "Raptors on a Bus" when Gwen suggested it. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Colobus Monkey, The species that Cory is based on. It aired on February 7, 2018. #'Polly's Quills/A Gorilla and Otter Duo/Facts with Kip: Malayan Tapir '- Polly the North American Porcupine has trouble making something with her quills but is afraid to take them off. So she gains help from Loona. Bruno and Pandora invites everyone for a picnic. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the Malayan Tapir, The species that Tony is based on. It aired on February 14, 2018. #'Running of the Hamsters/Grandma's Famous Cookies/Facts with Kip: African Wild Dog '- Hammy's siblings are having a running marathon and encourages his friends to join in. Ev's grandma's recently discovered cookie recipe becomes famous. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the African Wild Dog, The species that Ala is based on. It aired on February 21, 2018. #'A' 'Swan Song/The Mythical Legend of the Jackalope/Facts with Kip: African Penguin '- Caroline helps a swan perform a song for his mate. George hears about a jackalope in the neighborhood, So he tells everyone about this. In Facts with Kip, Roxy and Kip talk about the African Penguin, The species that Pepper is based on. It aired on February 28, 2018. This was the final episode to air on TV before moving to a streaming service Demand Kids. Category:Episodes